spiderwebsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Spider-Webs
Here is a complete list of characters that appear in Spider-Webs. They are listed in alphabetical order from their first name. *'Alex Sanders: '''A highly qualified doctor working in Aphid Cove Hospital's Emergency Ward. Also host of the talk show "Late Night With Alex Sanders". *'Allison Williams: The sister of Heath and Taylor's father Jessie. She welcomes Heath to Springhood Farm with open arms after he leaves Aphid Cove. *Amanda Perkins: A former hire mercenary who sees the error of her ways after killing the innocent Rebecca Saint. She constantly comes to the aid of False Illusions when they are in need. *Becky Williams': A mysterious girl from the future who travels back in time to defeated River Urebay. *Beni Helms': The bassist for pop rock band Candles. *'Billy Jensen: '''Played guitar in These Four Souls. Was killed by Julio Zapien. *'Boss: '''A criminal that tried to rob the Moore household. He is stopped by Matty Porter, who knocks him out with a vase. *Brad Smith: A former janitor at Aphid Cove High, Brad joins False Illusions as their drummer. After spending some time in prison, he settles down with Karen Moore. *Brandon Rickson: An out of control rockstar, living life to the fullest. *'Bruce Reflect: '''The man responsible for the kidnapping of False Illusions at the beginning of Season 4. He was killed by Julio Zapien. *'Bud Williams: 'Heath and Taylor's young cousin. While Heath is on Springhood Farm, he helps Bud with a bullying problem. *'Candice Richardson: '''A party girl who also has a quiet side to her. She is a very nice person, and loves to play the guitar. *Corey McNamara: A heavy metal guitarist that Nichole knew of prior to coming to Aphid Cove. He often performs in a group known as Guitarmageddon. *Damin Williams: The frontman of metal band The Vocal Apparatus. He enjoys trying many different things in life. *Dan Bickerton: A talented young drummer, who joins False Illusions when they are seeking Brad's replacement. He eagerly joins when the band promises nachos. *'Danny Williams: '''Another cousin of Heath and Taylor. He lives and works on Springhood Farm with Bud and their aunt Allison. *'Detective Stone: 'Works under Stan Walter for the Aphid Cove Police Department. He informed Nichole and Heath of Rebecca's confirmed death. *'Dino: 'A dumbass employed by Bruce Reflect. He was killed by Julio Zapien. *'Harry: '''A friend Raychell makes while taking time for herself in Fleaville. He is shot dead by River Urebay. *Heath Williams: Heath comes from a troubled family, dealing with abuse his entire life. He has a mostly negative perception of life, but Nichole manages to turn his thinking around. *In: A childhood friend of Taylor Williams. He easily annoys people, even though it's mainly unintentional. *'Jack Slay: '''Tours with False Illusions as their rhythm guitarist. He is shot and almost killed, but survives. He later decides to stop touring with them, and gives up music. *'Jacquelin March: A judge of the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition. *'Jaydyn Bickerton': '''The youngest of four brothers. He seems to show up at random times to "unleash his coolness". *Jeff McDonalds:' The drummer/percussionist of Extreme Behaviour. *'Jerri Brekke: A female wrestler contracted to ACWW. Was the first ACWW Champion in history. *'Jessie Williams: '''The father of Heath and Taylor Williams. He is a notorious criminal, and is also the man responsible for the murder of their mother. *'Jim Spencer: '''Was the drummer of Heath's other band, These Four Souls. Was killed by Julio Zapien. *Jodahcey Kayne: One of ACWW's most feared and wreckless superstars. She had an altercation with Rebecca Saint about half an hour before her death. *Joey Tierney: Joey is a talented young musician who is trying to make a name for himself. He meets Nichole and they instantly become friends, eventually leading to the formation of False Illusions. *Julio Zapien: Once a dangerous mercenary, Julio eventually aligns himself with the good guys to get back at Lance McGlone for missed payments. *Karen Moore-Smith: The mother of Nichole and Raychell Moore, and also their older sister Lawrren. Karen moves to Aphid Cove, along with Nichole, to get away from her ex-husband. She marries Brad Smith, hyphenating her last name. *Kayla Williams': The daughter of Taylor Williams in the future. *Kaylie White: A very talented guitarist, since a very young age. She suggested False Illusions give Dan Bickerton a call when they were looking for a drummer. *Lance McGlone: A deadly arms dealer who sets his sights on revenge. He is killed by Amanda Perkins. *Mark Tukavkin': The drummer and percussionist from the band Candles. *'''Matty Porter: '''An old friend of Nichole from primary school. He comes to Aphid Cove while playing football, and Heath instantly takes a disliking to him. He is seen off and on throughout Spider-Webs, mainly when it's inconvinient for Heath. *Max Urebay: Fills in as False Illusions's bassist when Heath Williams leaves the band. He is replaced by a returning Heath after losing a bass-off. He is the younger brother of River and Remanuel Urebay, and is in line to inherit their fortune. *'McGlone's Henchman: '''Seen briefly in the first Spider-Webs movie. *'Michael Lawrence: 'Host of the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition. *'Michelle Hunt: '''The younger sister of Mike Hunt, she was never teased in school, being one of the popular kids. *Mick Jones: A talented drummer who joins Raychell Moore & the Sprites. He is a ladies man, with women following him almost everywhere he goes. *'Mike Hunt: '''Often teased in high school for his name, Mike decided the only way to get people to stop laughing was to beat the living hell out of them. He later came to embrace his name, using it as a trademark. *'Miles Green: '''A bully who had been picking on Bud Williams. He is put in his place by Heath, who teaches him a lesson. *Nichole Moore: The main character of Spider-Webs. She moves to Aphid Cove along with her mother Karen in the first episode of Spider-Webs. *Nikki Sanchez: Regarded as one of the greatest competitors in ACWW history. She is a favourite amongst fans due to her superior wrestling abilities. *Paul Rivers: A judge of the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition. *Raychell Moore: The youngest of three sisters. Raychell originally makes Nichole feel belittled, but it eventually turns the other way around, causing Raychell to become increasingly depressed over time. She committed suicide while in River Urebay's custody. *Rebecca Saint: Rebecca was a tattoo artist, and started out as a professional wrestler. She was killed by former hire mercenary Amanda Perkins. *Remanuel Urebay: A highly successful businessman, and the original chairman of Urebay Enterprises. He was overthrown by his brother River when his client fails to win the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition. He was also killed by River when he discovered River's secret. *River Urebay: Remanuel and Max's older brother, he seems stern and keeps to himself mainly. He assumes control of Urebay Enterprises after the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition. *'''Rupert: '''Was hired by Remanuel to spy on Nichole during her time as Remanuel's assistant. Was killed by River. *Sarah Walsh: A great musician in her own right, she is often speaking in a perverted way. She isn't divided between male or female contact, preferring neither more than the other. *'''Scabs: '''A member of The Vocal Apparatus, Scabs loved to party during his time living in Florida. After years of heroin and acid abuse, he decided to clean up his act and make something of his life. *Seymour Morally: A dangerous mob member who doesn't like to be tricked, often penalising the person with death. *Shaelin Parker': A hire mercenary who once trained with Amanda Perkins. When Amanda's career skyrocketed and Shaelin's floundered, she began to have a resentment towards her former training partner. *'''Shelby Cruise: A judge of the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition. *'SiC: '''A criminal who works with Boss. He was stopped while trying to rob the Moores by Heath Williams, although Matty Porter is falsely credited. *'Silvia Bronson: Played guitar for These Four Souls, was also Heath's girlfriend briefly. Was killed by Julio Zapien. *'''Solstice: '''A henchman of Bruce Reflect. Was killed by Amanda Perkins. *Stan Walter: A chief in the A.C.P.D, he spends the better part of Spider-Webs pursuing Julio Zapien, who has escaped police custody. He eventually teams with Julio to try and take down Lance McGlone. *Tara Morrison': The lead singer of Candles. *Taylor Williams: Taylor is the older brother of Heath Williams. Like Heath, he has suffered abuse from his father since a very early age. But unlike his younger brother, he has a party attitude towards life, but is eventually calmed by Raychell Moore. *Tyron Bickerton: '''The frontman of punk rock band Extreme Behaviour, and guitarist for pop-rock band Candles. He is the oldest of four brothers, three of which are involved in the music world.